Try to be Yours
by Rebilein
Summary: Bin nicht besonders gut in Summarys schreiben, also lass ich es lieber. Es geht jedenfalls um Harry und Draco. BEENDET
1. Prolog: Ein kleiner Satz

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85 at arcor.de

Homepage: www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Inhalt: Wenn ich hier jetzt was schreibe, würde ich die ganze Geschichte schon verraten, was ich aber nicht tue ; Ein Inhalt kommt erst nach dem ersten Kapitel

Try to be yours

-Ein kleiner Satz...-

"Ich tue alles für dich, was in meiner Macht steht... Doch bitte... verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dich hassen soll..."

Nur leise drang die Stimme des anderen zu mir hindurch und ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und war gegangen...

Immer wieder ließ ich mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen... fand nicht wirklich eine Erklärung dafür, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte... Er, der Gryffindor, der von allen geliebt und verehrt wurde... Der einzige Grund, den ich mir denken konnte war der genannt hatte..

Prolog Ende

So, alle neugierigen sind herzlich eingeladen, weiter zu lesen gg

Es wird sicher noch viel passieren ;)


	2. Ein kleiner Schritt

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85arcor.de

Homepage: http:www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurück.

Inhalt: Wenn ich hier jetzt was schreibe, würde ich die ganze Geschichte schon verraten, was ich aber nicht tue ; Ein Inhalt kommt erst im zweiten Kapitel

Try to be yours

-Ein kleiner Schritt-

Nun... so hatte ich mir das neue Schuljahr nicht vorgestellt... Ich war mit der Hoffnung hierher zurück gekommen, endlich meinen Abschluss zu machen.

Nach dem mein Vater gefangen genommen und nach Askaban gebracht wurde, wollte meine Mutter sich das Leben nehmen... Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihr dann schließlich und man fand sie erst Stunden später in ihrem eigenen Blut liegen.

Die Eule, die noch am selben Tag in den Unterricht flatterte und mir die Todesnachricht überbrachte, ließ mich verzweifeln.

Was sollte ich tun? Ich hatte niemanden mehr... Meine Mutter war tot und mein Vater sollte Ende der gleichen unheilbringenden Woche noch den Kuss der Dementoren bekommen. Wenn das geschah, war ich allein... hatte niemanden mehr...

Zwar gab es noch Verwandte, von denen ich nichts wusste, aber zu denen wollte ich nicht... Ich kannte sie nicht und sicher würde es mir dort noch schlechter gehen als jetzt schon...

---

Die ganzen Ereignisse auf einmal zerstörten mein Leben, lenkten mich so sehr ab, dass ich durch die Prüfung gerasselt war und das Schuljahr wiederholen musste.

Keiner der Slytherins wollte seither etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Sie verachteten „Sitzenbleiber", wie es einige abwertend nannten.

---

Immer noch schlenderte ich allein durch die Gänge. Ich musste zum Glück nur einige Kurse besuchen und hatte den restlichen Tag frei.

Severus versuchte immer noch, mich aufzumuntern, doch mit seiner kalten Art schaffte er es nicht wirklich.

In den Ferien lebte ich bei ihm... Er hatte ein schönes kleines Häuschen, von dem niemand etwas ahnte.

Ich glaube, selbst Dumbledore wusste nichts davon. Gewundert hätte es mich jedenfalls nicht.

Leise seufzte ich. Hier in den Gängen konnte es verdammt ruhig sein, wenn alle Schüler in den jeweiligen Klassenräumen saßen und den Vorträgen der Lehrer lauschten, schliefen (vor allem bei Professor Binns) oder ihre Aufgaben lösten.

Wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab.

Dumbledore war so nett gewesen und hatte mir wegen der besonderen Umstände eine zweite Chance gegeben.

Einen Haken hatte die ganze Sache aber dennoch.

Ein gewisser junger Mann, den ich eigentlich seit dem ersten Jahr wegen der ausgeschlagenen Freundschaft hasste, sollte MIR Unterricht in Verteidigung geben. Gerade ER MIR! Und auch gerade deshalb war er hier...

Nur wegen mir...

Ich blinzelte, stand plötzlich vor dem Portrait, welches den Eingang zu dem Gang verdeckte, der zu meinem, aber auch zu Harrys Zimmer führte... Moment. Seit wann nannte ich Potter beim Vornamen?

Wieder seufzte ich leise, nannte dann das Passwort und trat durch die freigewordene Öffnung in den Gang hinein. Langsam trottete ich über den Steinboden, sah auf, als ich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Leise Schritte kamen auf mich zu und ich wusste sofort, wer es war... Niemand anderes konnte es sein...

Meine Haare fielen mir in die Augen und ich strich sie beiseite.

Ein leises „Hallo, Draco...", drang an meine Ohren. Sollte ich darauf antworten? Sollte ich ihn ignorieren?

Ich blieb ruckartig stehen, blickte ihn an.

„Warum?", fragte ich nur, sah in seine leuchtend grünen Augen, die alles und jeden zu durchschauen schienen.

Einige Zeit lang war es still, bis endlich die Antwort kam.

„Wir sind gleich... Du und ich... Wir haben niemanden mehr außer uns selbst... Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst.. Und genau deswegen möchte ich dir helfen."

Ich blieb stumm stehen, sah ihn an.

„Wir und gleich?! Ich glaube, dein Sieg über Voldemort ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen! Wir sind ganz sicher nicht GLEICH!!", rief ich und war verdammt froh, dass wir hier im Gang allein waren und niemand uns hören konnte.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, vollkommen allein dazustehen! Du hast Freunde, die dir helfen! Alles wurde dir einfach nur so in den Hintern geschoben, ohne dass du einen Finger krumm machen musstest! Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie das ist... Also lass mich gefälligst in Frieden mit deinem ‚Draco-du-tust-mir-so-leid-komm-lass-dir-helfen'-Gehabe! Ich habs satt!"

Wieder fielen mir die Haare in die Augen und diesmal strich ich sie nicht wieder weg. Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging ich an ihm vorbei zu meinem Zimmer, murmelte das Passwort und verschwand darin.

Es war einfach alles zu viel gewesen. Nie und nimmer waren wir gleich... Er war schon immer etwas besseres gewesen... Er hatte den ganzen Ruhm... Er hatte Freunde, die zu ihm standen, auch wenn es ihm mal schlecht ging... Er hatte alles... Und ich? Ich war kein bisschen so wie er... Ich hatte alles verloren...

Mein Körper zitterte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie tat es mir bereits wieder leid, was ich ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch jemandem anvertrauen... Aber ich traute ihm nicht... Nie könnte ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen... Ich hatte das noch nie gemacht und würde es auch nie... Es gab niemandem, dem ich vertrauen konnte... Niemand, der mich verstand...

Ein leises Klopfen riss mich ruckartig aus meinen Gedanken.

„Draco? Lass mich bitte rein...", hörte ich Potters leise, sanfte, ja sogar einfühlsame Stimme durch die dicke Eichentür hindurch.

Ich schwieg einen Moment. „Lass mich allein...", meinte ich nur. „Ich... ich möchte einfach nur allein sein...", fügte ich noch leise hinzu, legte mich dann auf mein Bett und schloss die Augen.

Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie Potter nun draußen stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Handelte ich richtig? Sollte ich ihn wirklich draußen stehen lassen?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich wollte jetzt nun mal allein sein... Vielleicht später... Viel später...

---

Ich blieb ruhig liegen, schlief irgendwann ein und träumte...

-Traum-

_Es war vollkommen dunkel um mich herum und eiskalt. Ich trug nur eine dünne, kurze Hose... Sonst nichts..._

_Auf meinen Armen lag eine Gänsehaut, die so schnell sicher nicht verschwinden würde._

_Langsam und verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Es war vollkommen schwarz und wurde immer kälter._

_Bald fühlte ich meine Finger und Zehen nicht mehr, blickte auf sie hinunter und bemerkte, dass sie bereits bläulich anliefen._

Irgendwie war es mir egal... Ich fühlte keinen Schmerz... Ich fühlte nur Leere... Tief in meinem Herzen.

Es blieb weiter so dunkel, bis ich schließlich ein kleines Licht in der einen Richtung erkennen konnte.

Langsam ging ich darauf zu, doch es kam nicht näher, sondern entfernte sich immer mehr von mir.

Nach einer Weile wurde ich es Leid, diesem Licht hinterher zu laufen und blieb einfach stehen. Meine Beine fühlte ich bereits auch nicht mehr und meine Arme, meine Brust, einfach alles war taub.

Noch immer war kein Schmerz zu spüren... Und ich fragte mich, ob es einen schmerzlosen Tod durch Erfrieren gab.

„Das ist die Kälte deines Herzens...", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme und ließ mich erschaudern. „Du wirst immer alleine sein, wenn du nicht etwas dagegen unternimmst...", erklang sie wieder.

Suchend blickte ich mich um, doch immer noch war alles komplett schwarz um mich herum.

„Wer bist du?", fragte ich schließlich leise mit zitternder Stimme, wohl nicht vor Angst, wohl eher wegen der Kälte. Denn die Kälte spürte ich... Die Kälte und die Leere...

Ich bekam keine Antwort, alles war totenstill und nun wurde es nur noch kälter.

Stimmte es denn etwa? War das die Kälte in mir? Hatte ich so wenig Gefühle?

Meine Beine gaben nach und ich sackte in die Knie, spürte den Boden unter mir. Er war genauso kalt, wie alles andere um mich herum.

War ich wirklich auch SO kalt? Konnte das möglich sein? Wie kam es dazu? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Wie kann ich es ändern?

All diese Fragen fielen auf mich herab wie Backsteine. Und nun spürte ich Schmerz. ‚Endlich!', dachte ich und lächelte sogar ein wenig.

„Endlich tut es weh...", flüsterte ich leise.

Mit einem Mal hatte ich verstanden, was ich tun konnte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mir nicht einfach fallen würde, doch ich musste es tun. Ich musste diese Kälte loswerden, musste mich ändern...

Kleine Tränen rollten über meine Wangen. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich es verstanden hatte, dass ich einfach anfing zu weinen.

-Traum Ende-

Von meinen eigenen kühlen Tränen wachte ich auf.

Es war spät und ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Langsam stand ich auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

---

Wieder einmal ärgerte ich mich, warum das Badezimmer keine Anschlusstür zu meinem Zimmer besaß und ich erst über den Gang laufen musste. Und sogar ein Bad mit Potter teilen musste!

Was Dumbledore sich da wieder ausgedacht hatte, verstand ich nicht... Aber scheinbar gefiel es ihm, mich zu quälen.

---

Gerade als ich aus dem Zimmer treten wollte, spürte ich etwas Weiches unter meinem bloßen Fuß. Ein Glück, dass ich keine Schuhe anhatte, sonst hätte ich das nicht bemerkt...

Langsam blickte ich nach unten, sah eine schlanke Gestalt an der Wand lehnen. Die schwarzen, wuscheligen Haare waren noch zerzauster als sonst und die Brille hing etwas schief auf der Nase.

Ich lächelte leicht. Er hatte hier draußen auf dem kalten Boden auf mich gewartet.

„Du bist unmöglich, Potter...", murmelte ich.

Irgendwie war es schon süß von ihm... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so etwas wirklich tun würde.

„Hey, Potter!", sagte ich schließlich etwas lauter um ihn zu wecken. Gleichzeitig ging ich neben ihm in die Hocke, betrachtete ihn.

Nur langsam regte er sich, stöhnte dann leise und verzerrte leicht das Gesicht.

„Ist der Boden so bequem?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Von wegen...", murmelte er, schlug dann auch schon die Augen auf und sah mich an.

Mir kam es so vor, als würde er mich durchschauen und alles von mir wissen.

„Hast du geweint?", wollte er mit einem Mal wissen.

Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. „Aber..."

„Deine Augen...", schnitt er mir das Wort ab. „Sie sind rot geschwollen... Du solltest dir lieber das Gesicht waschen, wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand dich so sieht."

Dann stand er langsam auf, streckte sich und blickte auf mich herunter.

„Was ist? Angewachsen?", grinste er frech und hielt mir die Hand hin.

Ich blinzelte. So kannte ich ihn gar nicht... Irgendwie schon seltsam, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhielt.

---

Kurz dachte ich an meinen Traum zurück. Sollte ich es wagen und ihm vertrauen? Aber was war, wenn er mich nur ausnutzte und am Ende, wenn er genug von mir hatte, mich einfach links liegen ließ und mich nicht mehr beachtete? Dann wäre ich wieder allein... Ob ich das aushalten würde?

Sollte ich es also wirklich wagen?

---

Immer noch blickte ich seine Hand an, nickte dann aber wie zur Bestätigung und ergriff schließlich seine Hand.

Ich gab ihm eine Chance... Die Chance, die Kälte aus meinem Herzen entgültig zu vertreiben.

-Kapitel 1 Ende-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch einigermaßen gut gefallen und ihr lest weiter

-mich freuen würd-.

MfG Rebi -


	3. Vertrauen muss gelernt sein

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: 2/5

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85arcor.de

Homepage: http:www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich werde sie nach Vollendung der Geschichte wohlbehalten wieder zurück geben.

Inhalt: Mutter tot, Vater nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen... Und Draco? Der ist nun allein und fühlt sich verlassen... Ob ihm geholfen werden kann?

Try to be yours

-Vertrauen muss gelernt sein-

Seine Hand fühlte sich schön warm an. Das war das erste was mir auffiel. Das zweite war, dass er mich mit Leichtigkeit einfach so hochzog, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Gut, ich war nicht besonders schwer... Aber Potter sah immer noch genauso schmächtig aus, wie vor sieben Jahren. Doch er hatte Kraft... Das musste ich ihm lassen.

Lächelnd sah er mich an. „Wasch dir die Augen. So siehst du wirklich nicht schön aus. Und dann gehen wir essen, ja?"

Ich blinzelte leicht, konnte nur nicken und wurde sogleich von ihm zum Bad geschoben.

„Hey... den Weg finde ich auch noch alleine", murmelte ich, lächelte aber vor mich hin. Es war wirklich verdammt nett von ihm.

„Weiß ich doch. Aber du sollst dich beeilen. Ich hab Hunger."

Ich nickte nur wieder, ging ins Bad. Ein Wunder, dass er mir nicht auch noch hier hin folgte...

Schnell wusch ich mir das Gesicht, blickte mich im Spiegel an. Wirklich verschwunden waren die Tränenspuren nicht, aber was sollte es schon machen... Potter hatte mich bereits gesehen... Was andere dachten, war mir eh egal...

Genauso langsam, wie ich das Bad betreten hatte verließ ich es auch wieder, sah direkt in zwei grüne Augen.

„Hm... scheinbar willst nich gut aussehen... Auch gut, müssen wir eben deinen jetzigen Anblick ertragen", grinste er mir frech entgegen.

„Lass den Scheiß...", grummelte ich nur leise, ging an ihm vorbei. Nach Lachen war mir jetzt eigentlich nicht wirklich. Auch wenn ich froh war, dass er mich nicht allein ließ.

Leise seufzend ging ich zum Portrait, schaute zurück und sah Potter hinter mir herlaufen.

„Nun komm schon, Draco... Lach wenigstens ein bisschen...", bat er leise und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Früher hätte ich diese sicherlich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck weggeschlagen, aber jetzt machte es mir gar nichts mehr aus. Es gab mir irgendwie ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust und ließ mich lächeln.

„Na siehst du. Es geht doch", freute sich mein Gegenüber und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

Ich nickte leicht, öffnete dann den Durchgang, indem ich einfach das Portrait nach vorn klappte und trat auf den Gang hinaus.

Potter folgte mir und gemeinsam gingen wir zur Großen Halle.

---

Diese war bereits schon gefüllt mit Schülern die sich unterhielten und nebenher Essen in sich hineinstopften.

Irgendwie kam Dumbledore auf die Idee, uns beide an einen gemeinsamen Tisch neben dem Lehrertisch zu setzen. Schließlich gehörten wir ja nicht mehr zu den Schülern.

Und genau aus diesem Grund trugen wir auch keine Umhänge, wenn wir zum Essen gingen oder wenn Potter mir Unterricht gab.

Auch wenn Sev das nicht so gern sah, mich interessierte es nicht.

---

Bisher hatte ich es vermieden, ihn genauer zu betrachten, doch als wir in die Halle traten sahen nur wenige von ihren Tellern auf und beachteten uns kaum.

Dumbledore und McGonagall waren die Einzigen, die uns freundlich zulächelten.

Ich seufzte leise, verstand nicht, warum uns alle so ignorierten.

Lag es etwa an mir? Nur weil ich das Jahr wiederholen musste? Und nur, weil Potter sich mit mir abgab, ignorierten die anderen ihn?

Eigentlich hätten vor allem die Mädchen ihn umschwärmen müssen. Schließlich sah er in seinen neuen Kleidern gar nicht mal so schlecht aus...

Ich stockte. Was dachte ich da nur wieder...

Mit leicht roten Wangen setzte ich mich an den Tisch, der bereits reichlich mit Speisen bedeckt war und fast unter der Last zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Potter sich gerade ein Paar heiße Würste auf den Teller legte und mir dann die Platte hinhielt.

„Möchtest du auch?", fragte er und ich nickte nur leicht, nahm ihm die Platte ab und tat mir ebenfalls eines der Würstchen auf den Teller.

---

Seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, aß ich nicht mehr so viel wie zuvor. Vielleicht, weil das Geschehene vom letzten Jahr immer noch seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Ich wollte nicht auffallen und schenkte mir so leise es nur ging etwas Kürbissaft in meinen Becher, stellte die Karaffe wieder zurück.

Schnell fand etwas Kartoffelsalat und eine Scheibe Brot den Weg auf meinen Teller.

Ich wartete noch etwas und begann dann zu essen.

Potter begann schließlich auch zu essen und erst als ich meinen Teller zur Hälfte geleert hatte, hörte ich Schritte neben mir und ein Mädchen in schwarzem Umhang mit einer roten Borte blieb am Tisch stehen.

„Harry, warum isst du nicht mit uns zusammen? Es muss doch langweilig hier sein...", hörte ich die Stimme und wusste auch ohne hinzuschauen, wer das war.

Ganz deutlich konnte ich die Blicke in meinem Nacken spüren und straffte die Schultern.

Schon am Anfang hatte ich mir vorgenommen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Dennoch tat es weh und irgendwie hoffte ich, dass Potter das Angebot dieser Weasley ausschlagen würde.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Ginny...", hörte ich ihn und konnte mir vorstellen, wie diese rothaarige Göre bei den Worten rot wurde. „Aber ich bin kein Schüler mehr... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich so einfach zu euch setzen kann."

Es tat weh. Sehr weh. Nur warum?

Trocken würgte ich das letzte Stück meines Würstchens hinunter, legte dann das Besteck auf den Teller und erhob mich.

Ich konnte immer noch die Blicke sehen. Auch Potter sah mich verwirrt an.

„Schon fertig?", wollte er wissen, blickte zu mir auf.

---

Immer hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass er zu mir aufsah... Wenn auch in einem anderen Sinne.

---

Kalt blickte ich ihn an.

„Ja... setz dich ruhig zu ihnen und nimm auf mich keine Rücksicht...", meinte ich so, dass es jeder in der näheren Umgebung gut verstehen konnte. „Ich wollte eh noch etwas lernen", fügte ich hinzu und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch, ging zur Tür und verließ die Große Halle.

So schnell es nur ging lief ich durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus aus dem Schloss. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg, wollte allein sein...

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich traurig lächeln. Warum wollte ich alleine sein? Ich war doch jetzt für immer allein...

Meine Augen brannten und schnell lief ich weiter hinunter zum See.

Dort hatte ich mir einen Platz gesucht, wo mich nicht so schnell jemand sehen würde und wo ich ungestört über alles nachdenken konnte.

---

Endlich hatte ich die große alte Eiche erreicht, kletterte über die dicken Wurzeln, die sich bis ins Wasser des Sees erstreckten und kauerte mich auf ein Moospolster, das zwischen zwei Wurzeln am Stamm wuchs.

Mein Kopf sank auf meine angezogenen Knie und kleine Tränen rollten erneut über meine Wangen.

Was war nur mit mir los? Warum fühlte ich mich so... beschissen? Warum tat der Gedanke, dass Potter jetzt bei seinen Freunden saß und sich amüsierte so weh?

Leicht fröstelte ich, zog die Beine enger an. Jetzt am Abend war es kühl hier und ich hatte nur mein dünnes Shirt an, welches sicher vollkommen zerknittert war, weil ich darin geschlafen hatte.

Ich machte aber auch alles falsch... Aber war es denn wirklich meine Schuld? Konnte ich etwas dafür, dass sich meine Mutter umgebracht und mein Vater keinen Verstand mehr hatte?

Ich war daran Schuld! Ganz sicher...

---

Ich saß einige Zeit so da und es wurde immer kälter und immer dunkler um mich herum. Die Tränen waren versiegt, doch fühlte ich, wie sich immer neue Gründe in mir anstauten und ich die neuen Tränen nur mit Mühe zurück halten konnte.

Leise Schritte näherten sich mir, doch ich merkte es nicht, fühlte mich nur unendlich einsam und verlassen.

---

„Da bist du also... Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht...", hörte ich plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme neben mir und etwas warmes legte sich um meine Schultern.

Verwundert blickte ich auf, sah in zwei klare, grüne Augen, die mich sanft anlächelten.

„Ist da noch Platz für mich?", fragte die dazugehörende Stimme.

Antworten konnte ich nicht, war zu überrascht darüber, dass Potter mir gefolgt oder mich zumindest gesucht hatte. Und hatte ich richtig verstanden? Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht? Warum?

Tausend Fragen tauchten plötzlich auf und ich konnte keine beantworten.

„Draco?", fragend blickte er mich an, bis ich endlich schweigend ein Stück zur Seite rutschte.

Lange betrachtete ich ihn, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich grinsend neben mir niederließ, wie sich unsere Beine kurz berührten und er sich dann nach hinten lehnte gegen den Baumstamm.

Um meinen Schultern lag ein Pullover und ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass Potter diesen selbst noch beim Abendessen um die Schultern getragen hatte. Scheinbar war er darauf vorbereitet, dass es kalt werden würde und hatte vorgesorgt.

Nun saß er in seinem kurzärmligen Shirt neben mir und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Potter...", meinte ich nur ganz leise. Warum tat er das? Wollte er mich nur ärgern? Oder meinte er es ernst... Konnte ich ihm wirklich vertrauen?

Fahrig zog ich den Pullover von meinen Schultern, legte ihn langsam auf seinen Schoß. „Danke... aber nimm du ihn lieber..."

Ein Blinzeln und die grünen Augen sahen mich erneut an. „Aber dir ist kalt... Also zieh ihn an. Mir macht die Kälte nichts aus", lächelte er schließlich und legte ihn mir wieder über die Schultern.

Ich seufzte ganz leise. Die Wolle auf meiner Haut fühlte sich schön warm an. Sollte ich den Pulli wirklich anziehen? Und was war, wenn er nun doch anfing zu frieren? Er würde ihn sicher zurück haben wollen...

Nach kurzem Überlegen ließ ich ihn einfach über meinen Schultern liegen, legte den Kopf wieder auf meinen Knie und schloss die Augen.

---

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von uns beiden etwas. Ich genoss die Nähe von Potter, so komisch es auch klingen mochte, doch ich fühlte mich wohl und das Gefühl von Einsamkeit verschwand langsam.

„Es ist schön hier... Schau mal die Sterne!"

Ich blickte auf und zum Himmel hinauf, wo unzählige Sterne funkelten. Ich lächelte leicht. Es sah wirklich schön aus...

Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick hinüber wandern, betrachtete Potter. Seine Augen leuchteten genauso wie die Sterne am Himmel und er wirkte irgendwie glücklich.

Wieder solch Gedanken... und wieder wurde ich rot deswegen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... Warum dachte ich so etwas?

„Du hast recht...", flüsterte ich leise und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Du bist müde?", kam plötzlich die Frage und wieder sah ich in sein Gesicht. Leicht nickte ich nur. „Ja... Auch wenn ich vorhin etwas geschlafen habe... Komisch findest du nicht? Eigentlich sollte ich wach sein..."

„Hm... nein, eigentlich nicht... Du hast dich heute morgen wirklich angestrengt, das habe ich gemerkt... Vermutlich bist du deswegen müde", antwortete er mir und lächelte, streckte sich.

„Möchtest du rein gehen?"

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du kannst gerne rein... Ich bleibe noch etwas..."

„Gut, dann bleibe ich auch noch", grinste Potter und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten. „Es sei denn, du möchtest mich loswerden... dann würde ich gehen... Aber...", er machte eine kleine Pause und ich blickte ihn an. „Aber ich würde gern selbst noch etwas hier bleiben..."

Ich blinzelte. Fand er meine Gesellschaft nicht abstoßend so wie alle anderen auch? Warum wollte er hier bleiben? Nervte ich ihn nicht?

„Ich... ich hab nichts dagegen...", murmelte ich leise und blickte auf meine Füße.

„Das ist schön", hörte ich ihn und vernahm ebenfalls die Freude in seiner Stimme.

Er meinte es scheinbar ernst... Aber warum konnte ich ihm dann nur so schwer vertrauen? Würde ich es jemals schaffen, ihm zu vertrauen? Wenn ja, wann würde das sein?

Kapitel 2 Ende

-------------------------------------------------------

So, es ist vollbracht... Das zweite Kapitel ist fertig und wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende der Geschichte g

Mal sehen, wie es weiter gehen wird.....

MfG Rebi


	4. Ein kleines Stückchen mehr

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: 3/5

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85 at arcor.de

Homepage: www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich werde sie nach Vollendung der Geschichte wohlbehalten wieder zurück geben.

Inhalt: Mutter tot, Vater nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen... Und Draco? Der ist nun allein und fühlt sich verlassen... Ob ihm geholfen werden kann?

Try to be yours

-Ein kleines Stückchen mehr...-

Wir saßen noch einige Zeit dort, bis Potter schließlich auch anfing zu frösteln.

„Wir sollten reingehen... Sonst wirst du meinetwegen noch krank...", meinte ich leise und stand auf. Leicht rieb ich mir über die Arme, die bereits ziemlich kalt waren.

„Ich glaube... du hast recht...", antwortete Potter und stand ebenfalls auf. „Lass uns zurück gehen... Auch wenn es hier noch so schön ist, erfrieren möchte ich auch wieder nicht", grinste er und kletterte geschickt über die Wurzeln.

Langsam folgte ich ihm. Trotz, dass ich auf dem weichen Moospolster gesessen hatte, tat mir nun alles weh.

„Geht's? Oder soll ich dich tragen?"

Ich wurde rot, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Es geht... Lauf nur nicht zu schnell und ich kann dir gut folgen...", murmelte ich und drehte mich weg, damit er meine Verlegenheit nicht sehen konnte.

Leise hörte ich sein Kichern. „Nun sei mal nicht so schüchtern... Obwohl es doch ganz niedlich ist."

Niedlich?! Hatte ich gerade richtig gehört? Er fand das NIEDLICH???

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Nun komm schon, es ist kalt hier draußen...", meinte er, schnappte meine Hand und zog mich einfach mit sich.

Stolpernd folgte ich ihm, betrachtete ihn und hielt mich an seiner Hand fest. Sie war kalt... Scheinbar fror er wirklich.

Sachte drückte ich sie, holte zu ihm auf und ging neben ihm her, hatte aber nicht vor, die Hand loszulassen.

Auch wenn ich wusste, was es womöglich bedeuten würde, wenn man uns so sah... Es war mir egal...

Er hatte immer so schöne warme Hände und so kalt gefielen sie mir gar nicht... Wie hätte ich sie denn sonst wärmen können...?

Doch ich glaube, so richtig wärmen konnte ich sie auch wieder nicht... Hatte ich doch selbst immer kalte Hände...

„Was hältst du von einem heißen Tee vor dem Kamin?", fragte er plötzlich und lächelte mich an.

„Heißer Tee? Hört sich gut an...", antwortete ich und nickte.

„Schön. Bei dir oder bei mir?"

Diese Frage hörte sich seltsam an, doch ließ sie mich lächeln. „Das überlasse ich dir... Wo du gerne sein möchtest", antwortete ich leise.

„Hm... dann lass uns zu dir. Bei mir ist zu unordentlich", grinste er frech, trat durch das Eingangstor und zog mich wieder hinter sich her.

Die Gänge waren leer und so brauchten wir nicht zu fürchten, dass uns jemand sehen würde.

Erleichtert lächelte ich, folgte ihm brav und nannte dann das Passwort für unseren Gang.

Hintereinander kletterten wir durch die Öffnung, gingen dann zu meiner Zimmertür, wo ich das Passwort sagte und die Tür öffnete.

Drinnen war es dunkel und nur vom Kamin kam Licht vom Feuer her. Davor standen ein bequemer Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Auf der einen Seite vom Kamin stand ein großes Himmelbett mit grünen Vorhängen. Das Fenster war auf der anderen Seite und darunter stand ein Schreibtisch mit allerlei Pergamenten darauf.

Alles in allem war es sehr ordentlich.

„Schön hast du's hier...", meinte Potter, trat ins Zimmer und sah sich um. Leise kicherte er, als er die Farben bemerkte. „Dumbledore denkt wohl immer noch, dass wir in Slytherin oder Gryffindor sind", grinste er und deutete auf die grünen Vorhänge am Bett.

Ich lächelte. „Mag sein... Aber ich fühlte mich mit diesen Farben wohl... Schließlich bin ich es nicht anders gewohnt."

Potter nickte, ließ sich einfach in den Sessel fallen und kuschelte sich ein. „Schön warm...", murmelte er und hielt die Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

„Oh..." Schnell zog ich seinen Pullover von den Schultern und hielt ihn ihm hin. „Hier nimm. Ich hol mir einen eigenen", lächelte ich.

„Wie? Ach... geht schon... Leg ihn irgendwohin, damit ich ihn nicht vergesse... Ich nehm ihn dann mit, wenn ich rüber gehe", lächelte er mich an und legte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein weiteres Holzscheit in die Flammen.

„Wie du meinst", nickte ich und legte ihn über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls, der an meinem Schreibtisch stand, kramte dann einen Pullover von meinen aus dem Schrank und zog ihn über. „Ich kümmere mich um den Tee... Was für einen möchtest du denn?"

„Ich nehm dir wohl die Arbeit weg", lächelte Potter verlegen und deutete auf die Teetassen und die Kanne, in welchen schon Tee war.

„Lässt mich heute gar nichts machen?", fragte ich grinsend, zauberte mir noch schnell einen zweiten Sessel und setzte mich dann neben ihn.

„Na... wer weiß", kam die Antwort gefolgt von einem Kichern.

Ich entspannte mich, fühlte mich wieder einmal wohl so wie es im Moment war. Langsam schloss ich die Augen.

„Bist du glücklich?", kam nach einiger Zeit die Frage.

„Glücklich? Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube, ich war noch nie wirklich glücklich... Wie fühlt man sich dabei?", fragte ich zurück, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Leicht verwundert blickte ich auf und zu ihm hinüber, sah, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn, trank einen Schluck von meinem Tee und stand dann auf, zauberte eine Decke herbei um ihn zuzudecken.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Schlaf gut...", flüsterte ich leise, strich, ohne es selbst zu merken, ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Dann setzte ich mich wieder in den Sessel und sah ins Feuer.

---

Es störte mich nicht, dass Potter hier schlief... Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn ins Bett legen... Die Sessel, so bequem sie auch schienen, konnten zeitweise recht unbequem sein... Schon des öfteren war ich zusammengekauert im Sessel eingeschlafen und wie gerädert am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht.

---

Langsam stand ich auf, zog mich um und beugte mich dann wieder über Potter.

Was hatte er nicht schon alles für mich getan... Nur wegen mir war er hier... Und ich war so grässlich zu ihm...

Soviel ich mitbekommen hatte, hatte er eigentlich mit der Auroren-Ausbildung beginnen wollen... Hatte er diese wegen mir verschoben?

Leise seufzte ich, deckte ihn wieder besser zu, da die Decke heruntergerutscht war...

Er tat so viel für mich... Irgendwie musste ich mich erkenntlich zeigen...

---

„Sag mir, was kann ich tun...", flüsterte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. Was hatte ich auch erwartet... Er schlief ja schließlich und sah dabei aus, wie ein Engel... Ein Engel mit schwarzen Haaren, weißen großen Flügeln und einem süßen unschuldigen Lächeln...

---

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was dachte ich da schon wieder... Wenn das jemand hörte, würde ich sofort für verrückt erklären werden.

---

Mit roten Wangen krabbelte ich schließlich in mein Bett unter die Decke und schloss die Augen.

Auch wenn mir noch so einiges im Kopf herumschwirrte, schlief ich wenige Minuten später auch schon tief und fest.

---

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem leisen Poltern wach.

Die Sonne schien noch nicht aufgegangen zu sein und im Zimmer herrschte eher gedämpftes Licht, was zum Großteil vom Feuer kam.

Verschlafen rieb ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, setzte mich auf und streckte mich und gähnte herzhaft.

Irgendwie hatte ich gut geschlafen. Nicht so wie die Nächte zuvor, in denen mich Alpträume geplagt hatten.

Ich lächelte. Ob es wohl an ihm lag?

Suchend blickte ich mich um, fand dann den Verursacher des Polterns, welches mich geweckt hatte.

Scheinbar hatte Potter versucht sich zu drehen und war vom Sessel gefallen. Nun saß er in der Decke verwickelt und verdutzt aus der Wäsche guckend auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer.

Leise kicherte ich, als er mich mit großen grünen Augen ansah.

„Hauptsache, du hast was zu lachen...", murmelte er und stand langsam auf, legte die Decke zusammen und streckte sich. „Aber es freut mich, dass du so gut gelaunt bist."

„Tut mir leid...", kicherte ich und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Meine Haare standen wieder einmal zu allen Himmelsrichtungen ab. „Es sah einfach nur witzig aus, dich mal so aus der Fassung zu sehen. Sei mir nicht böse, ja?", bat ich leise und lächelte verlegen.

„Ach was... Wenn ich böse wäre, dann hätte ich ganz sicher nicht so reagiert", grinste mein Gegenüber und wuschelte mir durch die Haare.

Mit leicht roten Wangen sah ich ihn an, blinzelte verwirrt. „Was..."

„Du solltest deine Haare in Ordnung bringen... So könntest du mir glatt Konkurrenz machen", grinste Potter mich frech an.

Ich wurde noch röter. „Lass das", sagte ich unwirsch und schob seine Hand weg. Auch wenn es angenehm war und auch wenn ich es wollte... Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und ich wollte es nicht spüren...

Es gab mir das Gefühl, ihm irgendetwas schuldig zu sein... Und ich war noch nie gern jemandem etwas schuldig... Dabei... gerade ihm schuldete ich besonders viel...

Leise seufzte ich, ging zum Schrank und suchte mir frische Klamotten heraus. „Ich geh duschen...", murmelte ich und nahm noch ein Handtuch, legte es mir über den Arm und ging dann zur Tür.

Potter sah mich an... ich konnte seine Blicke im Rücken spüren.

„Ich komme mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", kam dann die schnelle Antwort und genauso schnell wie er es ausgesprochen hatte, stand er auch schon neben mir und lächelte mich an.

„Ähm... ja ist gut...", murmelte ich und öffnete die Tür.

---

Eigentlich sah ich kein Problem darin, wenn wir beide gleichzeitig duschten... Auch wenn die Duschkabinen abgeteilt waren... Durch das Milchglas konnte man fast alles erkennen und was man nicht erkennen konnte, dachte man sich eben dazu...

---

Ich seufzte leise, blickte Potter hinterher. Kurz verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und kam zwei Minuten später wieder mit frischen Klamotten und Handtuch und Duschzeugs wieder.

Fröhlich lächelte er mich an, ging dann an mir vorbei zum Badezimmer und öffnete dort die Tür.

Wieder seufzte ich, diesmal etwas lauter. Wie konnte man nur immer so gut gelaunt sein?

„Wo bleibst du? Gleich muss ich doch alleine duschen...", rief er mir zu und sein Kopf erschien in der Tür, grinste mir zu. „Oder hast du Angst?"

„Träum weiter... Warum sollte ich denn Angst haben?", wollte ich wissen und ging zu ihm ins Badezimmer.

„Na... vielleicht denkst du, ich könnte dir was weggucken."

Ich blinzelte, wurde wieder rot. „Wieso sollte ich so etwas denken...", murmelte ich, legte meine Sachen auf einen kleinen Stuhl und zog mich dann aus.

Wieder spürte ich Blicke in meinem Nacken, beeilte mich und huschte dann in die eine Duschkabine. „Gleich ist es so, dass ich wohl alleine duschen muss...", meinte ich und drehte das Wasser auf.

Auch wenn ich mich nicht wirklich vor ihm verstecken konnte, so fühlte ich mich unter dem Wasser doch um einiges sicherer.

Kapitel 3 Ende

----------------------------------------------

So, das wars erst mal wieder von mir grins

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

MfG Rebi


	5. Freundschaft setzt sich durch

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: 4 von 5

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85arcor.de

Homepage: http:www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Inhalt: Mutter tot, Vater nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen... Und Draco? Der ist nun allein und fühlt sich verlassen... Ob ihm geholfen werden kann?

Try to be yours

-Freundschaft setzt sich durch-

Ich konnte ihn kichern hören, als er sich schließlich auch auszog und sich in die Duschkabine neben mich stellte. Dann hörte ich nur noch das Prasseln des Wassers und schloss die Augen.

Ich wollte nichts sehen, wollte nur das warme Wasser spüren.

Ganz allmählich vergaß ich die Zeit, ließ das Wasser über meinen Körper fließen, entspannte mich endlich einmal wieder richtig.

Es war so entspannend, dass ich es nicht bemerkte, wie Potter neben mir das Wasser abstellte und zu seinem Handtuch griff, sich langsam abtrocknete und dann zu mir herüber sah.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, legte sein Handtuch dann weg und schnappte sich sein Shampoo. Kurzerhand drehte er bei mir das Wasser aus.

„Wenn du so weiter genießt, wirst du ganz schrumpelige Haut bekommen...", lächelte er und drückte mir sein Duschgel in die Hand. „Los. Bald gibt es Frühstück. Oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

Wie zur Antwort knurrte auch schon mein Magen und meine Wangen wurden wieder einmal rot. Warum tat er das alles überhaupt? Ich sah darin keinen Sinn... In der Großen Halle würde er sich sicher zu seinen Gryffindor-Freunden setzen und mich alleine am Tisch sitzen lassen.

„Lass... ich kann das alleine...", murrte ich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, machte das Duschgel auf und rieb mich damit ein.

Plötzlich spürte ich sanfte Finger in meinen Haaren und ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte über meinen Rücken hinunter.

„Potter, lass das!", sagte ich wohl etwas zu laut, denn plötzlich waren die Hände verschwunden und eine seltsame Leere und Kälte befiel mich.

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte er, stellte das Shampoo auf den Boden und wusch sich den restlichen Schaum von den Händen, eher er sich, mit immer noch leicht feuchter Haut, anzog und das Badezimmer verließ.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl... Warum musste ich immer alle verletzten? Warum konnte ich nicht ein einziges Mal nett zu jemandem sein? Gerade zu ihm, dem ich eh schon so viel schuldig war...

Langsam ließ ich mich gegen die kalten Fliesen an der Wand fallen, schloss die Augen. Konnte ich es jemals wieder gut machen, was ich gerade angerichtet hatte? Er war so nett zu mir... gab mir sogar etwas von seinem Duschzeug ab... Und ich behandelte ihn so...

Ich fing leicht an zu zittern. Auch wenn es hier schön warm war, mir war kalt...

Langsam wusch ich mir den Schaum vom Körper, schnupperte. Es roch nach Pfirsich... Ein kurzer Blick auf das Shampoo verriet mir, dass es Pfirsich-Extrakt enthielt. Darum roch Potter immer so gut...

Schnell trocknete ich mich ab, zog mich an und sammelte die Sachen zusammen. Mit leisen Schritten ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, legte die Sachen auf den Sessel, in dem Potter geschlafen hatte und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Immer noch zitterte ich, setzte mich deshalb vor das Feuer um mich zu wärmen, doch auch das brachte nichts. Warum um alles in der Welt zitterte ich nur so?

Mein Magen knurrte wieder und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich eigentlich zum Frühstück gehen wollte. Wie würde Potter reagieren, wenn ich mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen musste?

Sicher saß er bereits bei den Gryffindors am Tisch und war glücklich...

Seufzend kämmte ich schnell meine nassen Haare, so dass sie einigermaßen richtig lagen und verließ dann mein Zimmer.

Noch langsamer als zuvor schlich ich den Gang entlang und dann hinaus auf die Flure von Hogwarts, die mich zur Großen Halle führten. Die Gänge waren leer und alle waren sicher schon beim Frühstück...

Ich konnte mir schon bildlich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn ich die Halle betrat... Alle würden mich anstarren und dann sicher lachen... Oder flüstern... Jedenfalls etwas, das mir ganz sicher nicht gefallen wird.

---

Zögernd näherte ich mich dem Tor, blieb davor stehen und holte tief Luft. Erst dann legte ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie leicht herunter.

Mit einem leisen Knarren schwang die Tür auf und gab mir den Blick auf die gesamte Halle frei.

Ich schloss die Augen, spürte schon die Blicke auf mir, doch hören tat ich nichts. Verwundert blinzelte ich. Alle hatten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück und Freunden gewidmet und mich scheinbar schon wieder vergessen...

Gut, konnte mir nur recht sein... So musste ich kein blödes Grinsen oder Kichern oder ähnliches über mich ergehen lassen.

Leise schloss ich das Tor wieder nachdem ich eingetreten war und machte mich dann auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Tisch, den ich mit Potter teilte.

Zu meiner größten Verwunderung saß er dort und unterhielt sich mit dieser rothaarigen Weasley-Göre, die einen Stuhl vom Gryffindor-Tisch genommen und sich einfach neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, doch ich drängte es zurück...

Ja, im Verdrängen war ich schon immer sehr gut gewesen... Doch diesmal schaffte ich es nicht wirklich... Das Gefühl, dass ich überflüssig war, blieb und ich konnte es nicht abschütteln...

Leise setzte ich mich an den Tisch, nahm mir dann ein Brötchen ohne etwas zu sagen und begann zu frühstücken.

Ich wollte sie nicht stören, wollte eigentlich nur meine Ruhe... Doch scheinbar sollte ich die doch nicht bekommen.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Malfoy...", meinte die Weasley-Göre plötzlich zu mir und überrascht blickte ich sie an. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass sie mich ansprechen würde. Dass sie alles vergessen würde, was ich ihr und ihrer gesamten Familie an den Kopf geworfen hatte... Wie konnte sie so... NETT zu mir sein??

„Ähm... ja... guten Morgen...", murmelte ich leise und blickte wieder auf meinen Teller.

Ganz langsam aß ich weiter.

„Harry...", hörte ich wieder diese Weasley. Konnte sie nicht einfach ruhig sein?

„Hm?", kam die Antwort.

„Du willst dich wirklich nicht zu uns setzen?"

Diesmal kam keine Antwort. Es wunderte mich und so sah ich auf, sah, wie Potter den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hm... schade... Aber du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn..." Ginny warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf mich.

Ich seufzte leise. „Sprich es ruhig aus... Ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen...", meinte ich leise und stellte mein Geschirr zusammen. Appetit hatte ich nun wahrlich keinen mehr.

Betroffen sah das rothaarige Mädchen auf ihre Hände. „Tut mir leid... Aber es ist nun mal so! Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Harry sich mit einem wie dir abgeben kann!", sagte sie schließlich laut und stand auf.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Wie recht sie doch hatte.

Langsam erhob ich mich, blickte sie geradewegs an. „Wie recht du doch hast. Ich versteh es selbst nicht, warum er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kann!"

Genauso wie am Vortag beim Abendessen ließ ich alle wieder stehen und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

„Draco, warte!", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden hinter mir und mit einem Mal wurde mein Arm festgehalten.

Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich nicht um. Ich wusste, dass Potter mich festhielt. „Warum sagst du so etwas?", wollte er leise wissen. Sein Blick brannte in meinem Nacken und am Liebsten hätte ich mich in irgendeiner Ecke verkrochen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit...", sagte ich nur leise, versuchte meinen Arm zu befreien, doch er hielt mich fest, auch wenn es nicht weh tat, aber er wollte mich nicht loslassen.

„Das stimmt nicht... Weißt du, warum ich das tue?"

Scheinbar hatte er vergessen wo wir waren und dass uns alle anstarrten war ihm sicher auch entgangen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum und ich war mir sicher, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Kön..nen wir das vielleicht...wo anders bereden?", fragte ich schließlich leise und blickte auf den Boden.

Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte Potters Lippen als er nickte und mich aus der Halle hinausschob.

„So... hier sind wir allein...", meinte er leise.

Ich nickte leicht, senkte den Kopf. „Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so gemein zu dir war...", entschuldigte ich mich.

Bisher hatte ich mich nie bei ihm oder sonst wem entschuldigt und es fiel mir regelrecht schwer, ihm das zu sagen. Dennoch war es ein erleichterndes Gefühl. Mehr als entschuldigen konnte ich mich schließlich nicht bei ihm...

---

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis ich dann schließlich endlich meinen Kopf hob und in Potters lächelnde Augen blickte.

„Du bist verdammt nett, weißt du das?", fragte er leise.

Wieder einmal wurde ich rot. Wie schaffte er das nur? „Red keinen Stuss... ich bin nicht nett und werde es auch nie sein", grummelte ich leise und drehte mich von ihm weg.

„Na... du hast dich verändert und das gerade eben war sehr nett von dir. Der alte Draco hätte sich nämlich nie bei mir entschuldigt..."

„Du redest zuviel...", unterbrach ich ihn einfach.

„Oh... verzeih... Ich freu mich eben nur", grinste er verlegen.

/Verdammt niedlich!/, schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Schnell drehte ich mich weg.

Ich spürte die Hitze, die sich in meinen Wangen breit machte.

„Draco? Was ist?", hörte ich die leise Frage Potters und plötzlich erschien sein Gesicht vor mir, guckte mich mit großen Augen an.

Meine Wangen wurden noch etwas röter. „Ähm... nichts...", murmelte ich. „Ich sollte meine Sachen holen...", nuschelte ich weiter und machte mich langsam auf den Weg zu dem Gemälde, hinter welchem unsere Zimmer lagen.

„Sachen holen?", hörte ich Potter hinter mir leise fragen. „Ach so... Du hast doch jetzt bei Hagrid Unterricht, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte nur, ging weiter und plötzlich hatte ich Potter wieder neben mir. Wie selbstverständlich lief er neben mir her, lächelte. „Ich komm mit. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch noch was lernen", grinste er.

Ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er setzte sich so für mich ein, versuchte mich aufzumuntern.

Kurz vor dem Portrait blieb ich stehen, sah ihn an. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte ich nach einer kurzen Pause.

Potter schien überrascht, und verwundert sah er mich aus seinen grünen Augen an.

/Irgendwie wirklich verdammt niedlich!/

Wieder dieser Gedanke... Warum fand ich ihn überhaupt niedlich?! Er war ein Junge wie ich auch und ich hatte bisher noch nie gemerkt, dass ich irgendwie auf Jungs stand...

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und leicht senkte ich den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid... Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst komme ich noch zu spät...", sagte ich ganz leise und ging langsam an ihm vorbei.

„Warum ich das tue, willst du wissen? Ich möchte mit dir befreundet sein... Das ist der Grund", kam die etwas späte Antwort auf meine Frage und ich hielt ruckartig an.

„Freunde?" Es klang seltsam aus meinem Mund. Bisher hatte ich keine Freunde gehabt und ich wollte auch keine haben, nachdem Potter mir seine Freundschaft noch vor Beginn des ersten Schuljahres ausgeschlagen hatte. Warum wollte er jetzt doch mit mir befreundet sein?

„Ja... lass uns Freunde sein, ja?" Potters Stimme war so nah und als ich mich herumdrehte stand er direkt neben mir. Ich brauchte nur meine Hand ein paar Zentimeter von mir wegbewegen und ich konnte seine ergreifen.

„Warum auf einmal...?" Ein Flüstern war es... Mehr nicht. Meine Stimme war kurz davor zu versagen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht passierte.

„Weil ich dich sehr gern hab...", antwortete Potter und lächelte sanft. „Aber nun komm. Sonst kommst du wirklich noch zu spät."

/Weil er mich sehr gern hat.../, hallte es in meinem Kopf nach. Eine kleine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen und es war gut, dass ich einen Pullover anhatte, wodurch man das nicht sehen konnte.

„Na los, wo bleibst du?!", grinste Potter. Er hatte bereits den Durchgang geöffnet und wartete nun auf mich.

„Äh... ja, schon da", lächelte ich verlegen und lief schnell zu ihm.

Er mochte mich... Und ich war nicht allein... Potter... nein... Harry war hier... hier bei mir.

Kapitel 4 Ende

---------------------------------------------------

So, das war Kapitel 4... Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel es werden sollen....

MfG Rebi


	6. Finden und gefunden werden

Titel: Try to be yours

Teil: 5 von 5

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85arcor.de

Homepage: http:www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Rating: bisher noch PG12

Warnung: –

Inhalt: Mutter tot, Vater nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen... Und Draco? Der ist nun allein und fühlt sich verlassen... Ob ihm geholfen werden kann?

Try to be yours

-Finden und gefunden werden-

Langsam folgte ich ihm, holte meine Sachen aus meinem Zimmer und ging mit ihm zusammen zu Hagrids Hütte.

Bisher hatte ich es mir immer schwer gemacht und nicht aufgepasst, was der Halbriese mir erzählen wollte. Doch jetzt wollte ich es ändern...

Alle gaben sich so viel Mühe mit mir und ich verhielt mich so abweisend.

Ab heute, nein, ab jetzt sollte sich das aber ändern. Das nahm ich mir fest vor.

Langsam kamen wir der Hütte des Wildhüters näher.

Er wartete bereits vor der Tür und winkte Harry fröhlich zu. Mir warf er einen düsteren Blick zu. Ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er mir noch einmal alles erzählen musste.

Seufzend ging ich weiter, blieb dann einige Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Guten Morgen...", wünschte ich ihm, lächelte leicht schüchtern.

„'Morgen...", brummelte er mir entgegen.

/Schlecht gelaunt... Na toll.../, dachte ich bei mir und wartete, welches Tier er wohl diesmal aus einer seiner vielen Taschen herausholen würde.

„Es ist gut, dass du dabei bist, Harry... Wenn du willst kannste mit in den Wald gehen. Eines der Einhörner ist verletzt und wir sollten es wohl besser versorgen, bevor ihm noch etwas passiert...", erklärte der Halbriese und grinste. Dann blickte er mich wieder an. „Malfoy, du wirst helfen... Damit du auch mal was tust, was anderen zu Gute kommt."

Ich zuckte leicht unter diesen Worten zusammen. „Natürlich...", antwortete ich leise, senkte den Kopf.

Sacht stupste mich Harry schließlich an.

„Hey... zieh nicht so ein Gesicht... Das wird sicher gut", grinste er.

Er freute sich scheinbar wirklich... Warum konnte ich mich dann nicht freuen?

„Ja... bestimmt...", seufzte ich.

„Nun sei nicht so...", lächelte Harry und folgte Hagrid in den Wald.

Ich schlurfte missmutig hinterher. Irgendwie hatte ich es mir anders vorgestellt... Aber jetzt war es egal.

„Draco, wo bleibst du?", erklang plötzlich Harrys Stimme vor mir und prompt rannte ich in ihn hinein.

„Huh... entschuldige... ich war in Gedanken...", meinte ich leise und spürte auf einmal zwei Hände auf meiner Taille.

„Und an was hast du gedacht?"

Seine Augen waren tiefes Grün und ich hatte das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken. Irgendwie gab er mir das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein.

„Denk nicht so viel über unwichtige Dinge nach", lächelte er, nahm wie selbstverständlich meine Hand.

Verlegen ließ ich es geschehen, wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen.

Gemeinsam betraten wir schließlich den Wald. Und obwohl ich mich zuvor immer gesträubt hatte, diesen zu betreten, ging ich nun ohne ein Wort neben Harry her.

Er vermittelte mir eine Art Ruhe, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

Nach wenigen Metern tauchte Hagrid zwischen den Bäumen vor uns auf, betrachtete uns kurz und grinste dann. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so aneinander hängt..."

Verdutzt guckte ich ihn an, merkte dann wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Schnell wollte ich meine Hand von Harrys befreien, doch dieser hielt sie so fest, dass ich mich nicht befreien konnte.

Verwundert sah ich ihn an, sah dann sein Lächeln. „Lass es einfach zu...", bat er mich leise und zog mich nun sacht hinter dem Wildhüter her.

Mit immer noch roten Wangen folgte ich ihm, betrachtete seinen Hinterkopf und versank in meinen Gedanken. Warum tat er das alles? Wollte er nur mit mir spielen oder meinte er es ernst?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort war in Sicht.

Leise seufzend blieb ich plötzlich stehen und da der Schwarzhaarige meine Hand immer noch ziemlich fest hielt und auch nicht vor hatte, diese loszulassen, wurde er etwas unsanft zurück gehalten, blickte mich nun fragend an.

Ich blickte in seine Augen, schluckte leicht. „Warum tust du das alles?", fand ich schließlich meine Sprache wieder.

„Das kann er dir später erklären... Ich hab das Einhorn gefunden", unterbrach sie Hagrid plötzlich. „Kommt bitte...", bat er und war sogleich zwischen den Bäumen wieder verschwunden.

„Du hast ihn gehört... Ich erkläre es dir später, ja?"

Ich nickte leicht, wurde dann auch schon wieder weiter gezogen.

Kurze Zeit später kamen wir bei Hagrid an. Er hatte das Einhorn bereits notdürftig verarztet. Jetzt blutete es nicht mehr, aber war noch sehr schwach. So viel Blut, wie es verloren hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Es war eher ein Wunder, dass es noch lebte.

„Es wird hoffentlich überleben...", meinte Hagrid leise und deutete auf den dicken Bauch des Tieres. „Sie ist trächtig... Das Fohlen wird bald kommen..."

Harry lächelte, kniete sich neben die Stute und streichelte ihr über den Hals. „Hab keine Angst... Wir helfen dir und deinem Baby...", meinte er leise.

Die Stute schnaubte leise, blickte Harry mit lieben Augen an.

„Draco... komm her...", hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, der mich ansah und mir die Hand hinhielt.

Ich lächelte leicht, nickte und nahm seine Hand.

Sacht wurde ich herunter gezogen neben Harry und die Einhornstute und streichelte ihr leicht über das weiche Fell.

Hagrid stand hinter uns und sah uns zu, lächelte in seinen Bart hinein. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch um sie kümmern...", erklärte er.

„Gerne!", sagte Harry schnell, ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte. „Das tun wir gerne!"

Seine Augen leuchteten in einem unglaublichen Grün, wie ich es bisher noch niemals gesehen hatte.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, Malfoy?", fragte der Halbriese plötzlich an mich gewandt. Scheinbar hatte er meinen Blick, der leicht abwesend und verträumt gewirkt haben musste, bemerkt und wollte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen.

„Ja, ich bin einverstanden. Das tue ich gern", lächelte ich und stand auf.

„Gut, dann sollten wir sie zu meiner Hütte bringen... Dort ist sie sicher und wir... ich meine, ihr könnt euch besser um sie kümmern", meinte er und nickte.

Harry lächelte, stand ebenfalls auf und sah dann zu, wie Hagrid der Stute beim Aufstehen half. Leicht wankte sie, doch dann stand sie fest auf allen vier Hufen.

Wir kamen nur langsam voran, dennoch aber stetig und nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunden sahen wir Hagrids Hütte von weitem zwischen den Bäumen. Weder Harry noch ich hatte bemerkt, wie weit wir in den Wald vorgedrungen waren.

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde standen wir dann schließlich vor einem kleinen Stall, der, gut versteckt von den Bäumen, in der Nähe der Hütte stand. Dort stellten wir die Stute unter, gaben ihr Wasser, Heu und einige Möhren und gingen dann zur Hütte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns einen schönen Tee verdient", meinte der Wildhüter plötzlich und grinste. „Oder meint ihr nicht?"

Ich blinzelte. Noch nie war ich bei ihm eingeladen worden. Unsicher blickte ich zu Harry, schluckte leicht als der einfach mit dem Halbriesen in der Hütte verschwand.

Vollkommen allein stand ich vor der Tür im Kürbisfeld und blickte mich um, bis der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich wieder vor mir erschien. „Hagrid meinte auch dich damit", erklärte er, nahm meine Hand und zog mich in die Hütte.

Neugierig blickte ich mich um, lächelte und ließ mich dann in einen großen weichen Sessel fallen.

Harry setzte sich neben mich. Der Sessel war wirklich groß genug, um uns beide zu beherbergen ohne dass wir wirklich gequetscht saßen.

Fang saß auf seiner Decke und gähnte durch die Gegend, legte dann den Kopf wieder auf seine Pfoten und schlief weiter.

„Eigentlich hätte ich euch gar nicht mit in den Wald nehmen dürfen... Aber Fang wollte nicht mit, dieser Faulpelz und Angsthase...", murmelte Hagrid in seinen Bart, holte drei große Tassen und füllte sie mit duftendem Tee.

Als ich diese Worte hörte, musste ich unwillkürlich leise kichern, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als ich die seltsamen Blicke von Harry und Hagrid bemerkte. „Tut mir leid...", kam es leise von mir und ich senkte schnell den Kopf, da ich spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Hey... das hat sich gerade schön angehört", flüsterte Harry mir zu und ließ mich noch mehr erröten.

Wie konnte sich nur mein Kichern schön anhören? Ich hatte noch nie gekichert... Das tun doch nur verliebte Schulmädchen...

Verliebte Schulmädchen... War ich wie sie? Nur eben ein verliebter Junge? Leise seufzte ich, sah dann eine große Tasse, die mir hingehalten wurde.

„Oh?", fragte ich leise, blickte auf. Meine Wangen waren immer noch leicht rot, doch das schien niemanden zu stören.

Hagrid grinste mich an. „Nun nimm schon, oder willst du, dass der Tee kalt wird?", fragte er und gab mir die Tasse, reichte Harry dann eine andere und ging zur Tür. „Ich schau noch mal schnell nach dem Einhorn. Stellt mir nichts an, habt ihr gehört?"

Harry grummelte. „Du stellst uns hin, als wären wir zwei kleine Jungen, die nichts als Unsinn im Kopf hätten", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Das seid ihr doch auch noch", grinste Hagrid und verließ schnell die Hütte, ehe ihm noch etwas hinterher geflogen kam.

Alleine blieb ich mit Harry zurück, trank ab und zu einen Schluck Tee und starrte vor mich hin.

„Ich mag dich", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des anderen. Er blickte mich offen mit seinen grünen Augen an, lächelte leicht.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich konnte ihm gerade nicht folgen, wusste nicht, warum er das jetzt sagte.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich das alles tue, nicht? Na ja... ich mag dich nun mal. Darum tu ich das", erklärte er.

Nun verstand ich ihn, blickte ihn aber dennoch mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Harry kicherte, beugte sich zu mir. Nur ganz leicht berührten seine Lippen meine Wange und dennoch spürte ich, wie sich ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

Nun war ich gänzlich verwirrt, spürte wieder einmal wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und drehte schnell mein Gesicht weg.

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte Harry. Scheinbar hatte er meine Reaktion als negativ aufgefasst.

„N-nein... das sollte es nicht, wenn es von Herzen gekommen und ernst gemeint ist...", gab ich leise von mir, drehte mich langsam um und sah ihn an, lächelte leicht.

„Das war es...", bekam ich als Antwort und Harry lächelte mich zuckersüß an. Mein Herz fing an heftig zu klopfen, als ich ihn so sah.

„Danke...", hauchte ich, lächelte nun auch und lehnte mich zurück.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Hagrid zurück, blickte sich in der Hütte um und nickte. „Scheint so, als wärt ihr brav gewesen", grinste er zu uns hinüber, setzte sich dann auf deinen Stuhl und trank von seinem Tee.

---

Wir blieben noch einige Zeit sitzen, unterhielten uns und ich bemerkte, dass Hagrid eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wie ich gedacht hatte.

Als wir uns langsam auf den Weg hinauf ins Schloss machten, wurde es bereits dunkel. Gerade war es Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Leicht zögerte ich die große Halle zu betreten, ließ mich dann aber von Harry ziehen und setzte mich ihm gegenüber an unseren kleinen Tisch.

„Harry!", rief plötzlich jemand und ich seufzte. Konnte man nicht einmal von diesen Gryffindors verschont bleiben?

Ginny war ziemlich schnell bei uns, setzte sich einfach an den Tisch und grinste. „Und wie war euer Tag?", wollte sie wissen.

Ich hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern begann langsam und ohne großen Appetit zu essen. Obwohl ich hungrig war...

Harry erzählte etwas, doch auch ihm hörte ich nicht zu.

Langsam wurde mein Teller leerer und ich war schließlich doch noch satt, stand auf und wollte gerade meinen Stuhl zurück an den Tisch schieben, als Ginnys Gesicht vor meinem auftauchte.

„Und wie war dein Tag, Draco?", fragte sie. Überrascht blickte ich sie an.

„Angenehm...", murmelte ich nur leise. Seit wann nannte sie mich bei meinem Vornamen? Hatte ich das Harry zu verdanken?

„Ich geh ins Bett... Gute Nacht...", meinte ich noch und verließ dann mit einem angenehmen Gefühl in der Brust die große Halle.

Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, wenn auch angenehm anstrengend.

Vor dem Portrait blieb ich stehen, nannte das Passwort und sah zu, wie das Bild zur Seite schwang. Vor mir tat sich jedoch nicht der gewohnte Gang auf, sondern ein gemütlicher Raum mit einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte und zwei bequemen Sesseln, zudem noch einige Bücherregale.

Verwundert trat ich ein, blickte mich um. Es sah aus, wie ein Gemeinschaftsraum, nur hatte er weder die Farben von Slytherin noch die eines anderen Hauses, sondern war vollkommen mit Holz verkleidet.

Eine Eule saß auf der Rückenlehne des einen Sessels und blickte mich mit großen Augen an. Langsam ging ich zu ihr, bemerkte den Brief, den sie auf den Tisch neben den Sessel abgelegt hatte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen kramte ich einen Eulenkeks aus der Tasche, gab diesen dem Vogel und setzte mich dann in den Sessel. Langsam nahm ich den Brief, drehte ihn und blickte auf die schön geschwungene Schrift.

Adressiert war er an Harry und mich.

Langsam öffnete ich ihn, zog ein gefaltetes Pergament heraus und begann zu lesen...

Lieber Draco, lieber Harry,

da Ihr Euch ja nun besser versteht, sehe ich keinen Grund mehr, warum Ihr getrennte Zimmer haben sollt.

Für den Rest des Schuljahres werdet Ihr hier leben. Wenn es Probleme geben sollte, meldet Euch einfach bei mir.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

Ich las den Brief mindestens vier oder fünf Mal, als sich schließlich das Portrait ein zweites Mal öffnete und Harry genauso verwundert in das Zimmer trat, wie ich vor etwa einer halben Stunde.

Ich stand auf, hielt ihm den Brief entgegen. „Hier... lies", meinte ich und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er den Brief zwei-, nein dreimal durchlas und mich dann ansah.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir nun ein Zimmer zusammen haben?", fragte er leise und sah mich fast schüchtern an.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte.

Erleichtert lächelte er mich an, ließ den Brief fallen und fiel mir um den Hals. „Danke...", hauchte er gegen meinen Hals und ich konnte nicht anders, als meine Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn an mich zu drücken.

Es war ein so wunderbares Gefühl, ihn ganz nah bei mir zu haben, wollte ihn irgendwie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Genüsslich schloss ich die Augen, hielt Harry immer noch fest und blieb mit ihm einfach so stehen.

„Wollen wir uns umschauen?", fragte er plötzlich leise gegen mein Ohr und für einen kleinen Augenblick konnte ich seine Lippen daran spüren.

Ich nickte leicht. „Natürlich."

Nur langsam löste ich mich von ihm, lächelte ihn verlegen an und nahm dann seine Hand, so wie er es bei mir immer getan hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen wir schließlich in das nächste Zimmer, welches das Schlafzimmer war. Drinnen standen zwei Betten, die man bequem aber zusammenschieben konnte, um ein großes Bett zu bekommen.

Das nächste Zimmer war das Badezimmer mit einer großen Dusche und einer genauso großen Wanne.

Ich lächelte zufrieden. Hier gefiel es mir.

Langsam gingen wir wieder zurück in unseren kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum, setzten uns ans Feuer in die Sessel und unterhielten uns noch etwas.

Harry erzählte mir, wie enttäuscht Ginny gewesen war, als ich einfach so gegangen war. Sie hätte sich sicher gern noch etwas mit mir unterhalten.

Ich nahm mir innerlich vor, morgen etwas netter zu dem Mädchen zu sein.

Irgendwann als es schon fast wieder morgen war, gingen wir endlich ins Bett, wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und ich schlief kurz darauf schon tief und fest.

So gut, wie in dieser Nacht hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und ich fühlte mich wohl in Harrys Gegenwart...

Ende

---

Die Geschichte ist nun zu Ende, ganz wie ich es geplant hatte g

Bis zur nächsten Geschichte!

MfG Rebi


End file.
